Portable electronic devices may be constructed using different approaches. For instance, an electronic device can be constructed by assembling several components together. These “components” can include external components that are combined to form a device enclosure (e.g., a device “housing”), as well as internal components that may provide structural support or other functionality for the electronic device (e.g., coupling members, fasteners, and electronic components). Based on the design of the electronic device, the external and internal components can be formed from any suitable material(s) including metals and plastics.